Calcium ion and cell regulation remains one of the most rapidly advancing and important areas of research in cell and molecular biology. The physiological role of Ca2+ as an intracellular regulatory signal has long been appreciated. Studies in recent years have provided sound molecular bases for further understanding this regulatory system. This application requests support for a FASEB summer research conference on Ca2+ and cell function (July 22-27, 1984) which will consider: 1) The structure and mechanism of action of intracellular Ca2+ regulated proteins and receptors; 2) Biochemical processes regulated by Ca2+; 3) The regulation of intracellular calcium levels; and 4) The involvement of Ca2+ signalling systems in physiological responses of excitable tissues. These topics will be examined by a combination of slide and poster presentations and round table discussions involving both established and young researchers in these areas of study. Plenary lectures will be given at the end of the meeting by noted researchers who will attempt to summarize the state of the field. It is hoped that these meetings will provide an immediate focus for advances in this extremely important area of research for the coming years.